


Bunny Mobile

by chocolate2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batmobile, Bunny Ears, Cotton tail, Pink - Freeform, Sassy Damian, Titus, batcow - Freeform, i still cant tag, no betas we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate2017/pseuds/chocolate2017
Summary: Bruce is watching Sabine's daughter for her, but he looses her. Where will he find her?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 358





	Bunny Mobile

Bruce was panicking. He was watching his friend’s, Sabine, daughter. He studied under her father in martial arts when he was in Asia. She and her husband were in Gotham competing in an international baking competition. He agreed to watch over their little girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a lovely and creative child with bright blue eyes, dark hair pulled into pigtails. She was a polite child, cheerful, creative, determined, a bit clumsy. Not knowing how to interact with such an upbeat child, Bruce locked himself in his office. It had been about an hour later when Alfred knocked on his door.

“Master Bruce are you and Miss Marinette ready for lunch?”

“I am ready Alfred but I don’t know about Marinette. I haven’t seen her for a while.”

“I beg your pardon Master Bruce, but I believed she has been in here with you. I have not seen her either.” This worried Bruce. Not knowing where Marinette was is not good. Sabine is the only person he has never been able to beat. Letting her know that he lost her daughter made him gulp. 

Springing up from his desk he searches the house. He was about to start searching the second floor when the front door opened. His sons walked in, teasing each other over something.

“Boys, I am looking after a friends’ daughter today and she can not be found. I don’t want her to find out about our… Nightly activities, so I need you to look for her.” Bruce commanded his sons.

“Why should we look for some petty girl who is most likely snooping through our things trying to use us for her own gain?” Damian sassed. The smirk that lit up Bruce’s face terrified the boys.

“Are you saying you can’t do it?” Hook, line, and sinker. 

“I can do it, and I can do it better than anyone else.” Tim, Dick, and Jason were trying their best to hold in their laughter.

The family looked and looked for the bluenette, but found no trace of her. As the hours go by the family start panicking more and more. Finally, Bruce called a family meeting in the Batcave. Only to walk into the cave and hear a tinkling of sweet laughter. Looking over the railing they find Marinette standing next to the bat mobile, holding a paint brush. Titus and the Bat cow standing at her sides. All three of them staring at the PINK bat mobile. 

“Oh no.” Bruce moaned

“OH, MOTHER TRUCKING YES!” Jason chocked out. The boys were laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. They watched Marinette climb on top of bat cow and placed FREAKING BUNNY EARS on the top of the bat mobile. Bruce slide to his knees in despair. The final piece that broke the bat family was when Titus brought around a fluffy pink bunny tail to the back of the bat mobile and watching the tiny French- Asian girl glue it into the big hole in the back.

“I find that this child is adequate. Are we keeping her father?”

Bruce didn’t know where he went wrong.


End file.
